Blue Butterfly
by StarfireFowl
Summary: Terra gets a second chance to fix all her mistakes, but she's left with the same amount of time. Slade holds all the cards, including the one thing she needs most... that hairclip. Hints of RobStar and BBRae and major TerraSpeedy later on.
1. Flightless

A/N: Alright, I know, I know, I hate Terra's guts but I figured she had more to the story than we know. I really should have been doing my homework instead of writing this but oh well. It's in Terra's point of view, a year after her "death". Please review, I'm not too confident right now due to some things that have been going on so I do hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Nothing is written in stone. A funny phrase for a spirit trapped inside one. I guess you can consider me dead, a ghost. It really doesn't matter. All that does Is that for once in my life I'm fee from all the mistakes I made while living. If I could, I'd go back and change everything, no matter what I said in the past. 

Control was the only thing I wanted at the time, something I thought the Titans couldn't give me. How foolish I had been, thinking a psychopath held the answers. Everything I needed I had and I'd been too blind to see it. A home, friends, a real life, it was right there for me to take. I'd give anything for a second chance. Though I'd wasted all my prior chances, maybe the next one would be different.

"_So what would you give? Your life? But you already have. Ah, the irony if you gave up your control," _a mellow voice cajoled from inside my head. It seem to come from nowhere, the chords of its words like the light breeze that came to my tomb every so often.

"Then take it. Let me return. I can regain it again," I whispered to it. If I had been flesh and blood again, this would have been extremely awkward to anyone walking by. My only visitors here had been the Titans, all at first, then just Beast Boy accompanied by Raven.

"_A deal. I decrease the strength of your powers and the amount of time you spend alive again depends upon that hair clip. If it breaks, your new life goes with it. Do not be foolish and think that as your only limit. You cannot stay longer than you did originally, even if your clip is still intact. When you died, you died. So long and good luck…"_ The voice came at me, piercing from all directions, chills running down my spine. Wait! I had a spine again! My eyes drifted downwards, noticing everything as it had been, small, skinny frame with golden hair and clothes twice my size. I was alive again and it was time to set things right. And if I was where I thought I was, I had a date with a giant scorpion.

After trekking out of the underground areas where my tomb had been located, I finally emerged in the valley where I had first met the Titans. How I had I found the scorpion in the first place? What had caused it to attack me? Why…

A sharp pain started to grow from my back to my neck, a gloved hand darting to feel the spot. The touch of my skin against the slick armor of the giant scorpion. So it did attack me first, not vice versa. Sprinting, I ran through the twists and turns that were still familiar to me, finally trapping it and bringing down the archway of stone above me onto its body. It twitched, jerking back and forth rapidly.

As if on cue, I feel myself levitating up to the ledge the teenage team stood on, the rocks comfortable beneath my feet. Stepping out, my heart felt sore. I had betrayed all of them last time and I know better now than to do it again. The same offer comes to me and I take advantage of the chance to actually understand them better than the first time. There are so many benefits to reliving things, but guilt and sorrow are the price to pay.

My first chance to change things comes quickly. After eating, showering, cleaning, and napping, a certain green titan comes looking for me. Now I knew better than to go run down to the seaside where our conversation had happened. If that never happened, he'd never know I couldn't control my powers until Robin discovered it.

"Terra? You've been acting kinda spacey. You okay?" Beast Boy startled me from where I sat on the couch. I guess he saw me. With him talking to me… oh no, the conversation would happen!

"Oh, sorry, just thinking," I sighed. I hadn't meant to, but every part of me seemed to relax around Beast boy. My mind flashed back to the look on his face before I was trapped in the stone. Above all things, I remember that he was crying and it was me that caused him so much pain. If I didn't let him get close to me, maybe it wouldn't be as hard for anyone. Then again, death is hard for everyone.

"Okay," Beast Boy smiled at me, his goofy grin enough to make me burst out laughing, but I restrained myself. In doing so, the earth shook beneath me. Great. He knew.

"Don't tell," I instantly blurted and instantly regretted. Surprise, surprise, when had this happened before? My face suddenly felt hot all of a sudden and I realized I was blushing.

"What was that?" Beast Boy gasped, staring at me wide-eyed. My eyes jumped down to my tan boots, admiring their ability to make my enormous feet look small.

"I'm sorry."

"That was you? Your powers… you can't control them, can you?" Beast Boy deducted. I nodded and he calmed down, resting a hand on my shoulder. No matter how much I liked his touch, I had to stop. I couldn't fall again. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Alright. I oughta get some rest. 'Night, Beast Boy," I half-smiled, laying down on the couch and curling up in the blanket the changeling had brought me earlier.

" 'Night Terra," he turned his back on me, something I had been very accustomed to during my first time around. Tomorrow was the true test though. It would be my first encounter with Slade.

* * *

A/N 2: Alright. That's it for now. It might be a while before I update due to the fact that I haven't got everything written out yet but I've got some plans. Please review, just **no flames**. And sorry if Terra's a bit out of character but I would think her to have changed from all she went through. 


	2. Familiar Territory

A/N: Yay! I made it to chapter two! Sorry, just a little bit hyper right now. Thanks to all my reviewers, you rock! Uh, this chapter's going to be longer than the last, I can say that much now by looking at how much I've got written in my notebook. Chapter Three will be up next Saturday, along with the new episode (The Prophecy! Finally!) Alright, I'll stop talking now. Oh and sorry if this chapter is sort of dragging. Most second chapters are.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I am an obsessive Robin fan girl.

* * *

"Terra, destroy them," Slade's metallic voice echoed through my head. I jolted up on the couch, sweat dripping off my face. The blanket was on the floor, the pillow out of sight. Daylight flooded the main room, assuring I wouldn't get any more sleep. Great for me.

"Morning, Terra," Beast Boy grinned from in the kitchen, attempting to cook some sort of breakfast. I jumped about a mile at the sound of his voice, not realizing he'd been there.

"Oh, hi, Beast Boy. You, uh, startled me," I said quickly, rubbing at my eyes.

"Sorry. Want some tofu eggs?" The changeling grinned. Ah, so that's what the unpleasant smell had been. Tofu eggs. Joy.

"B, no one wants your tofu eggs," Cyborg remarked, entering through the main doors. Behind him came a tired looking Raven, a perky Starfire, and a scowling Robin. Did he ever smile? I can't even remember him smiling my first time through this, except maybe at Starfire. There was something mysterious about him, something someone had to figure out eventually. Judging by his concern I saw the first time around for his Tameranian teammate, it would probably be her.

"Regular eggs sounds fine… or maybe some waffles," I scratched the back of my neck, hoping it was the right answer. Every decision I make would lead to something else. Great. More irony, that theory is known as the Butterfly Effect (Don't own… it's a movie and a theory. We were talking about it in science class.) and my fate is controlled by that butterfly hair piece. Speaking of which, I was not to receive that until I meet him again. Slade. If only I had never… ah, forget it, enough self pity.

"Waffles indeed!" Starfire cried, bouncing along giddily. Robin watched her with a silent smile that brightened his dark personality.

"Joy," Raven murmured sarcastically, looking as bored as she sounded. I would have to wait to gain her trust again. She'd never forgive me if she knew what I had done the first time. None of them would. But she had almost been as good a friend as Beast Boy had.

No! I cannot fall for him again. She has won him. He is hers, though he may not know it yet. Each and every visit to my grave, she was at his side, sometimes even holding him while he cried. I could have no one, for that was what fate says, though fate has never been a good friend to me.

"What's so wrong about tofu?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the plate of it he held before him.

"What isn't wrong with it?" Robin commented, helping himself to an apple instead of his normal breakfast. Beast Boy looked slightly hurt by his comment, as if he was the only one on the team and a certain loneliness rested in his eyes. Was that what had drawn me towards him the first time? That we were both lonely? That we were different? Abandoned?

"You know what? Lemme have some of these tofu eggs," I smiled. Oh no. What had I just gotten myself into? Was I trying to get him to fall for me? Did I want him hurt again? He didn't deserve this. He deserved someone who would live at his side. It could never be me. That was Raven's place.

Beast Boy grinned at me, his elfin ears wiggling a bit. A plate of steaming…. something was before me in a second. Hesitantly, I began to at least try to eat the meal, but gray blobs aren't all too appetizing. The food tasted like dirt in my mouth and I wouldn't be surprised if it contained dirt . I couldn't spit it back out all over the green titan like I wanted to, so I swallowed. Gagging, I reached for a glass of something to get the nasty taste out of my mouth and discovered it to be soy milk. Even better.

"Never again," I murmured to Beast Boy, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. The other titans were laughing and yet again the loneliness was reflecting in his eyes. Why couldn't Raven see it? He needed her. "Sorry, B, but that's just gross. I think I'll stick to a fruit or something," I half-smiled, knowing that no one can see right through me anymore. At least this time around, I had some confidence.

"Well everyone oughta get some breakfast. We've got training today," Cyborg served normal waffles to Starfire, Raven, and himself. I guess an orange sounded good for me.

Training began the second Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped arguing about their food preferences. Or course, the half-robot had to go first on the obstacle course. Testing things out was just something he loved to do. I truthfully thought he was cocky and always wanting to be number one. But he was loyal to his friends and beyond reasonably sweet, the qualities that redeemed him.

"Terra, you ready?" Robin asked from up in the control booth, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded, adjusting the goggles I always used. They weren't as important to me a the butterfly hairclip, for they weren't a gift from my brother before I ran away. Still the goggles made me feel safe, up until they broke. That happened a lot due to how often I would loose control.

I stepped onto the course, my thoughts concentrating on nothing but the things in front of me. If I could loose control now, it wouldn't be a secret anymore. I could be free from all of this. Yet, I still wanted to prove I could do this.

I took my opportunity at "Go" and soared into the sky on a boulder. Concentration led to me moving easily through it. Why hadn't I been able to do this the first time around? Was everything really so hard? My ears echoed the sounds of my friends' cheering, edging me forward. The end was in sight and this time it was no crash landing.

"Wow. That was awesome!" Beast Boy cried, running up to me. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin joined him, Raven off to the side a bit.

"She beat your record," the goth spoke to a now pouting Cyborg.

"Wondrous, friend Terra!" Starfire cried, right as all the Titans began to flash a red light from their communicators. Robin opened up his, the main of the five, and his mask narrowed in frustration.

"It's Slade," the leader snapped. Starfire's eyes widened, looking fearfully at Robin. The Boy Wonder was obsessed. The Tameranian had a right to be worried about him. Robin was dangerous when it came to Slade. "We got a fix on his location. Titans, go!"

Robin's word was law with the titans… most of the time. The titans followed, the Tameranian sticking closest to the Boy Wonder to make sure he'd stay calm. I stood still though, not too sure of anything.

"You coming?" Beast Boy questioned. He had stayed behind for me. Dang it. What could I say? I had to meet Slade to get my clip back. But if I went with them to the mines, I'd loose control again. Decisions, decisions.

"Uh… sure," I spoke shakily. Why, why, why? Why couldn't I just make a right decision for once in my life. Beast Boy smiled at me then, nothing special, like the ones I remembered, but one that told me I'd be just fine.

We showed up at the mines five minutes after everyone else, due to the fact that I kept slipping off rocks. The four other titans were already kicking major butt against the Sladebots. It wasn't particularly a fair fight, four hundred Sladebots against six teenagers, but we were fairly okay. Until I step in of course.

I went to go life up a rock, but no, I can't do that. My powers just have to flip out and cause a mini-rockslide that lands on Beast Boy. And of course I'm just stupid enough to follow my first instincts and run.

Suddenly I don't know where I am anymore. These mineshafts are dark except for the tiny lanterns every few feet, and they only go so far. Every twist and turn takes me farther away from the Titans. Great.

The sound of footsteps echoes through the caverns, but it's loud so it's got to be close by. Only one person in my memory was in the caves that day. Slade.

"Terra!" A high voice called. Nope, not Slade. Turning around, I found myself an inch from Beast Boy.

"Whoa," I spoke quickly, backing away. "Are you okay?" I felt my face get hot again. I was always hurting this poor kid, wasn't I? Physically or emotionally, it didn't matter. He was hurt all the same.

"I'm fine. Why'd you run?" Beast boy questioned, looking at me funny, his dark emerald eyes as wide as mine own when we both heard another sound. More footsteps.

"I was following the footsteps and I got lost," I whispered coldly, looking around one corner with my back to him. I turned my head, staring at him with a stern face. "Now get out of here."

"What? Terra! We're all part of a _team_. We stick _together_!" Beast Boy yelled. I still glared at him, my hand now covering his mouth.

"Shut up! He might have heard you! Now get the hell out of here!" I yelled while still whispering, a pain on my throat indeed. Beast Boy kept staring at me like I was crazy, even as he ran away.

Without the changeling burdening me, I was free to handle this my own way. Knowing Slade, I'd have to come to him first. It wasn't his way to be careless. Still, I was the reckless sort, so jumping into danger was what I did well… some of the time.

"Hello Terra," a metallic voice came from behind me. There stood the masked man, his true identity hidden behind orange and black.

"You," I snarled, not really expecting my voice to come out that way. Heck, I didn't expect my voice to come out at all. My whole body was shivering in fear of all the horrible memories I had of his torture.

"Yes, Terra. I'm here. And I know your secret," Slade whispered in his cold, haunting manor. Which secret? I had like a case full now. Wait a second… the first time around… he never said any of this. Either history changed itself or he really did know!

* * *

A/N 2: And that's a wrap for the second chapter. There's going to be about seven chapters total, or maybe a lot more due to a problem I came up with (can't tell due to the fact that it would give away most of my plot.) Anyway, please review for me. Just no flames. Hope you like and I'll update for next Saturday. 


	3. Encounter

A/N: Sorry this is up so late! My Saturday was messed up… my sister was supposed to have a concert and then she didn't and then I was watching a movie and eh… it just got out of hand. Same for Sunday, my friend called me at nine in the morning and I spent the day with her hanging out at the beach. So I' m updating now. Oh and librastar- If you'd like all of truth or dare I could email it to you, I don't think I can post it again without having to change a lot. (pouts.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, otherwise there'd be new episodes more often than just select Saturdays.

* * *

"Which one?" I asked fearlessly.

"All of them. You no longer can control your powers, you are back from the dead, your life depends on this clip," Slade held my small blue butterfly hairclip in his fist, almost cracking it by how tightly he held on.

"Stop! Just give me the hairclip!" I yelled, my emotions mixing with adrenaline as I ran at him, my hands glowing yellow in the air while I tired to use the rocks behind him. He knew what was coming, dodged it, and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to my knees, feeling like I was about to throw up.

"My, my, you really have lost your powers," Slade taunted, still unaffected by anything I tried. Angrily, I pounded my fists on the ground, causing the whole mine to shake. Slade actually looked scared for a second. That didn't last long though. He was never scared for too long.

"What's wrong, Slade? Afraid of a little earthquake?" I was actually taunting him for once. Go me. His narrow slits of eyes seemed to almost disappear in his newfound rage. He ran at me quickly, knocking me over onto my back with a square shot to my left should with the bo-staff.He had pinned me to the ground, the bo-staff having a sharp edge that went and pinned my shirt to the ground. Slade stood at the top of the staff, staring at me angrily.

"You still have a chance to become my apprentice," Slade said icily, almost regretfully.

"Never," was my only response, the only one I knew.

"If you become my apprentice, you can have your clip back. I can give you your life back," Slade said every word gently but you could practically catch the disgust and desperation in his tone.

"No! I'm destined to die. I don't care for life anymore. Mine's messed up enough already," a nervous chuckle escaped from me. What was I thinking? Sure, my life is a mess. But I still care to live to make it back to the day I actually died.

"Your fate is sealed then. But I have all the cards," Slade still held my clip in his hands. That wasn't good at all.

"Just give me the clip," I cried, all the while my hands starting to glow yellow. Finally, I snapped, both my hands against the ground, causing the earth to shake again. But this time it was for longer, the rocks around me starting to slide down. I could get out of this fine, just dig my way to the surface, but Slade couldn't.

He took off running as the giant boulders fell from above him. Within seconds he was out of the tunnels and I was on my way to the surface. The last thing I remembered before passing out (What? That was traumatic.) was the titans running towards me.

* * *

"You okay?" Robin asked. I sat up slowly, looking around the hospital wing of Titans Tower to see just the Boy Wonder and Starfire.

"Uh, yeah. I was just tired," I replied, lying back down.

"Did you see Slade?" Robin asked eagerly while keeping his voice the same cool sound it always had.

"Robin," Starfire said, her voice edgy, almost on the verge of tears. She was always worrying for him and he never seemed to care. Still, the Boy Wonder had to have some emotion somewhere.

"I was fighting him until the rockslide caused the cave to collapse out," I answered casually.

"Did he want anything? Did he say anything about where he was going to strike next?" Robin was leaning forward a bit now, seeming interested in what information I held.

"I shall go get our friends," Starfire said, standing up and almost storming out.

"He said nothing. And might I suggest that you talk to Starfire. She's worried," the Boy Wonder almost fell off his chair. I had caught him off guard. Apparently the Tameranian was a weak spot for him.

"Star's worr…" Robin started, but the rest of the titans burst in. None of them seemed too concerned at all, Beast Boy eyeing me coldly after the way I yelled at him in the mines. Raven never trusted me the first time around so I didn't expect now to be any different. Starfire was still sulking over Robin and Robin had regained his composure. As for Cyborg, he just seemed concerned for other things. Probably his car.

"We were gonna wait till later to give this to you, but…" Cyborg began.

"I guess fighting off Slade on your own makes you a titan. Congratulations," the goth said monotonously. Beast boy practically threw the communicator at me. Guess he's still mad.

"Thanks," I smiled, a genuine one too. No need to fake any joy when everyone else isn't too happy.

"I know you have trouble controlling your powers and…" Robin began, but I cut him off.

"You told him," I glared venomously at Beast Boy. Inside I was almost laughing. I knew Robin just figured it out but I felt like getting my emotions out, particularly anger. "You told him!"

"No! Terra! I …" Beast Boy defended himself.

"Beast Boy has nothing to do with it. I just figured it out," Robin commented. "We'll help you control it."

"Great. Another project," Raven chided sarcastically.

"I'm sorry to bother you with this," I practically whispered, "I'll train extra hard. I promise." That wasn't a lie though. The more I trained ,the more likely I wouldn't run into problems with my fellow titans.

"I would be glad to assist you friend Terra," Starfire cried gleefully. At least I could consider one person on the team my friend. Star welcomed everyone openly and her friendship would last whether she'd have to drag you to the "mall of shopping" or out surfing to keep it.

"We'll all be willing to help," Robin offered, actually managing a smile. That was a surprise alright. Mr. Boy Wonder never smiled, except to Star.

"Anything for a teammate," Cyborg added, giving me a pat on the back. Maybe I was liked. Funny, I had wanted to be accepted by them so badly at first, but now they were my friends anyway. I guess I shouldn't have tried so hard. But hey, that's the point of second chances.

"Titans! Trouble!" Raven cried as the communicators rang. Usually she wasn't the one to give orders but the goth probably had a feeling something was wrong.

"Move out!" Robin yelled, taking on his role as leader. He played his job better than most could have if they had to deal with all Robin had gone through. Slade had told me at one point all about Robin's past and his history training with Batman.

Though the training with Slade had been rigorous and painful, he had left me with more information than I should have known. The psychopath had never shown any good human emotion, just anger, hate, and patience. Patience was practically his only good human trait. Heck, he wasn't human at all. He should never even bee considered human because he was anything but that. He was truly a monster.

The team, including me, arrived at the scene of the crime, finding nothing. What had happened at this point? I shouldn't know. This was right after I had run away. What was going on?

The familiar tremors of an earthquake ran beneath me, my body adjusting to it naturally while the others were caught slightly off guard. My head tilted to the side while realizing that hadn't just been me. Casually, I looked around, the titans all looking at me accusingly.

"Wasn't me, I swear," I replied quickly to their looks, Robin already with his communicator out and trying to find the cause. Raven and Beast Boy were still glaring at me long after everyone else had stopped. They had a right to, I hadn't won either of their trust yet.

"Earthquakes… All over the city," Robin cried, finally looking up from his communicator. This sounded so familiar… had this happened the first time? When…uh oh. This was the worms! But that wasn't until _after_ I ran away!

If my memory served me right, Slade had been behind that too. So he was scheduling his plots to be ahead of when they had originally! He was trying to move my time of death forward! But that voice had said I had until I had died originally, unless the clip broke. I had to get it back from Slade!

"Something's gotta be making it!" Beast Boy muttered, still looking at me, throwing off more venom than a poisonous tree frog. Why didn't he just turn into on, at least an animal of some sort to hiss at me as. Gosh, I only yelled at him. Was he really that upset? Genuinely?

From out of the ground came the giant robotic worm with his bo-staff. Starfire followed from above, shooting star bolts at it and keeping a close eye on Robin. Beast Boy charged at it as a bull, Cyborg getting in a few good shots with his cannon from the street. Raven, muttering 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' ran towards it, a black aura encircling a car off the street and hurling it at the giant monster. Using my own powers, I pulled from the Earth a giant slab of pavement. I'd almost got it to hit the worm when I felt it resisting.

Turning, I found Raven encasing it in her own aura, trying to pull it back into the ground. Didn't' she see I had this under control? I could take care of this on my own?

That's when I remembered how we had beat this in the first place. It was how I had gained Raven's trust. I had let her take charge and she managed to save the day better than I could have ever done. Which is exactly what I ended up doing. I pulled back on my hold over the rock, letting Raven take full control and set it back on the ground. AT the same point, the worm dove into the ground, heading back to his master.

"Raven! Terra! What was that all about?" Robin asked angrily as the worm disappeared from view with Cyborg and Starfire chasing it.

"Tug-of-war much?" Beast Boy commented, both Raven and I glaring at him. Robin and the changeling dashed off too, leaving me with the amethyst-eyed goth girl.

"What was that about? You should not have even fought! What is it with you?" Raven spoke angrily.

"I'm part of this team and I'm going to help fight. I let you take over, but from now on just trust me," I was yelling now, full out frustrated instead of everything else.

"I don't trust you," Raven countered, dashing off to catch up. I followed, deciding to let history run its course here. Except for one minor detail… I would get my hairclip back from Slade, no matter what the cost.

By the time Raven and I arrived where everyone else was, the worms had come and gone (yes, plural now. There were three tunnels.) Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy chasing after them. Robin stood waiting for the two of us where all the worms had vanished.

"There's a heartbeat and a pulse coming practically below us," Robin said coolly, though everyone knew what he walking about. Did he ever think of anything but Slade? "We must stop Slade from… whatever he's planning."

"You want me to work with her?" Raven growled, giving me the evil eye. Why didn't she like me? This time around, I wasn't after Beast Boy. So she didn't have to worry about me stealing him from her again.

"The two of you are the best at moving Earth and there's no other way to get down there. Just please… go slowly. We can't risk a rockslide," Robin stated, but the goth and I had already started speeding our way down to Slade's location. The Boy Wonder would not be please but that's a risk I'd have to take.

"Why are you trying so hard to change how things are? Robin's never going to stop obsessing over Slade until he's dead, Starfire will always worry, and Beast Boy liked you a lot until last night. He told me all about our little incident in the mines," Raven explained angrily, concentrating more on her powers than anything else.

"Why don't you try to make things the way they should be. Robin just needs to see that Star likes him and you've got to realize that I don't like Beast Boy the way you're thinking. I'm trying to clear up what's been right under all of your noses," Wow. Long speech from me again, using half as less concentration as Raven was. That could never result in anything good.

"Stop fighting and keep going! You're almost there!" Robin yelled, finally catching up with us. The tunnel finally cleared into a small narrow hallway. Robin took the lead now, running headstrong into the unknown areas of his underground building. Stupid mistake on his behalf. He'd get to Slade and loose his mind again. Did he ever learn?

"Ah, Robin, you have returned. With others too? My, my, have you not figured it out yet?" Slade taunted, pointing to the ceiling where one giant worm was in a circle shooting laser beams at the ground above it.

"Terra, Raven, take down the worms. I'll get Slade," Robin instructed, charging at the villain. Raven and I ran towards the control panel, trying to figure things out.

"Why don't we just crush it?" I asked, picking up a giant boulder in my yellow aura. Raven glared at me, pulling it back.

"No! We don't know what t could do!" Raven cried.

"What would it take for you to trust me?"

"For you to trust me!" Ah, so that line did show up the second time around. I backed off again, Raven setting down the rock and typing furiously into the pane.

"Titans! We've got trouble!" My communicator yelled. I opened it up to see Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven at what appeared to be Titans Tower. Only, there was another set of rings around that. The worm rings. "Titans Tower's going to be underwater in a minute if we don't do something!"

"Me and Raven will work on the situation down here and just try to stop the worm up there," I instructed. What? Someone had to fill in for Robin and they did call my communicator, probably because the Boy Wonder wasn't answering his.

Rocks started falling from the ceiling, one landing right on the control panel. That just caused the ring to spin faster. Guess my theory didn't work, but I knew that going in. Robin and Slade were still at it, I could hear them, but I didn't know where. As for Raven, she was up in the air, trying to stop the worms. Cutting away the ground below me so I could stand on a small rock platform, I joined her, using rocks from the ceiling to try to injure the monster. A giant rumbling sound split the silence, the island under Titans Tower slowly sinking into the ground. Instantly, I threw my powers into sending it back up, Raven doing the same. With the two of us at it, it slowly began rising back up until it was solid again.

"Nice job," Raven muttered, a calmer aspect to her voice than the harsh tone she had been using before.

"Titans, let's go!" Robin cried, appearing crazed and out of breath. "Slade escaped." Now that's a surprise. The mad man ran off again… with my clip. Not that it mattered too much. Slade didn't want me dead yet, the keyword being yet.

Back in Titan's Tower, the titans instantly split up, Robin and Starfire going to the training room to "talk", Beast Boy ignoring me, Cyborg checking security features in his room. Raven was reading a mystery novel on the couch. As for me, I was on the other edge of the couch, writing in my journal. Don't even ask about the journal, it meant nothing to me but a place to get my thoughts out. That was all I needed right now when all I could hear was Slade's voice inside my head, taunting me.

"Nice job today," Raven murmured from the other end of the couch, not bothering to look up from her book. A compliment from the co-leader of the I-Hate-Terra club (co-leading with Beast Boy). Wow. This was a monumental day. Mark it down somewhere.

"Thanks. You were awesome too," I spoke nervously, not knowing her reaction. The goth finally looked up, a smile almost on her lips.

"Thank you," Raven said calmly.

"So are we friends?"

"I guess. Just don't go off telling all our secrets to some criminal," I winced at this. Did she know about my revival? Did she know about the first time around?

"I won't," I laughed, taking my journal with me out of the room, walking into the hallway to see that the door of the work-out room was mid open, exposing Robin and Starfire's conversation to the rest of the hallway.

"Robin, you cannot go and try to defeat Slade all on your own. You cannot obsess over that madman," Starfire said sadly.

"Star, I have to stop him. He almost destroyed our home. He could have hurt you," Robin answered. Okay, I know. Eavesdropping is bad but come on! They were on the verge of finally becoming a couple! It's worth it, really! I'd leave once I knew my job was done.

"Terra… she said you were worried about me," Robin said softly, a new tone in his voice. "Is it true?"

"I have always been worried about you, friend Robin," Star whispered.

"Am I that bad really? But that's only because… well, I didn't want you hurt," Robin confessed. Yup, I was good, so I turn around, about to disappear. But no, Beast boy's there.

"WHy are you avoiding me?" I questioned before he even spoke. HE looked sort of stunned. That could never be good.

* * *

A/N: DONE! At least with the chapter. Ugh, that took forever to type. Sorry if Raven's out of character but she is in that episode too so I'm just keeping her that way. Anyway, I do hope you like and please review. No flames, please. I'll have two one-shots up soon too, Robin/Star fluff. One's called Do No Harm and it's pretty dark, and then there's Goodnight… quite cutesy. Just letting you know. Next chapter of this will be up Saturday. (When Stranded's on!)


	4. Crushed

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Stranded was so awesome. My new favorite episode… that and X. Then Haunted. But that's just me. Glad so many people like this story. I hate to say it but this chapter's actually pretty rushed, but that's because well, this chapter isn't as good as the rest. But I promise the fluff in chapter five makes up for EVERYTHING. And my one-shots will all probably be up the week of the twentieth due to finals, softball games, and the last week of school. Oh and italics are flashback/dream/nightmare. And if my Terra backstory is off, it's just the way I think it should be and goes well with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Starfire and Robin would have kissed in Stranded. And Terra and Speedy would have met a while ago.

* * *

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You've been avoiding me since yesterday."

"Well what was that back there yesterday? You actually thought you could beat him on your own in your condition?" The changeling was almost mocking me now.

"Now having lack of control is a condition? Might I ask you why you're green?" I sneered. This wouldn't end good, I could tell now. Plus we were right outside where Starfire and Robin were. That wouldn't result well at al.

"Stop it! You don't belong on this team. We all can control our powers but you can't. You're a project for us. A test to see if we can get better from training you. I don't want to train you and I'm sure the rest don't either. You don't belong here anymore," now he'd done it. Star and Robin were out here, looking utterly confused.

"Fine! I'll leave and come back when I've finished my own training and can control this on my own," Crap. What was that all about? No way I could teach myself all that… wait a second, I'll just do the drills and exercises Slade had put me through. Just no mad guy screaming at me for messing up. Before any of the Titans could stop me, I ran down the hall, leaving Titans Tower.

Where could I go? Not home. There was no home to go to. Slade's was out of the question, no way I'd ever go and be his apprentice again. Not the Titans. I'd just stormed out of there in a crazy rage. Too early to turn back. I kept running, realizing I was heading in the general direction of the sand, valleys, and caves where I had the run-in with the scorpion. I could stay in that cave I had the first time around and train on the cliffs and landmarks in that area.

Night had already fallen so that was fun, manuvering my way through caverns and dirt in the middle of the night. I did manage to find my old hideaway and my beloved flashlight. Not that it was any bit difficult, everything hadn't changed. Why should it? No one ever comes to these parts.

I sat against the wall of the cave, a few sharp rocks digging into my back. How comfortable. I was hugging my knees, silently thinking over all I had gone through. So far, things had gone almost as planned. Nothing too far off how it had been originally… except for my dealings with Beast Boy. As long as I was here, Slade's final battle with the titans wouldn't happen for a while.

The cave started to dim as I realized my flashlight's batteries had died. Oh joy. Now what was I supposed to do for lighting for the next few weeks? I didn't even know when I would have to go back. It was obviously inevitable. I had to die at one point. Before I could think of what to do, I found myself asleep…

…"_Hey Tara! Tara! Mom wants you to come downstairs!" the small blonde boy cried, his dark blue eyes staring admiringly at my own. I lay across my bed, not even ten years old yet. Back then, I had been carefree, letting my long blonde hair run pretty wild. Back then I was not Terra, just Tara Markov, fairly normal kid who didn't know of her own gifts yet._

_"Alright. Calm down Trent," I groaned, hopping off my bed and following my brother out of the bedroom, down the shaggy rugged carpet that covered the stairs. Whenever anyone say us together, they could always automatically tell we were related. _

_"Tara… Trent… come into the kitchen," my mom yelled. Trent practically ran into the kitchen while I walked, knowing exactly what awaited me. My father and mother stood next to the kitchen table which contained two boxes wrapped intricately with bows and newspapers as well as a giant chocolate cake._

_My father was tall, burly man with soft blonde hair sprouting from his head and chin. A pair of wire-rimmed glasses hid the blue eyes that both his children had inherited. My mother was nearly his opposite, a small, skinny woman with one long blonde braid running down her back. Her bangs were always falling into her silver eyes. It was the only that kept me from looking just like my mother at times. We had different eyes._

_"Happy Birthday, Tara!" All three of them cried. I smiled and blushed, taking a seat beside the cake. That been such a good cake too…_

_"Thanks guys," I was beaming now, blowing out the candles. We never sang Happy Birthday in my family because Trent would always try his hardest to wreck it. Just our tradition. I don't even remember the wish I made though. Probably something unimportant, like a pony. Trent used to laugh at me for always wishing for a pony. He was always wishing for racecars. After all, he was only six. _

_"I'll go get a knife to cut the cake," Mr. Markov walked off to the counter. My mom had her camera out and was taking photos of my fake smiles._

_"Forget the cake! I wanna see Tara's presents!" Trent yelled, handing one box out to me. I took it, messing up my brother's hair with my other hand. Slowly, I opened it to find the goggles, still intact. _

_"It's for your swimming practices," my mother explained. Trent took them and examined them a minute before placing them back on the table._

_"Open my one!" Trent cried, shoving the other box at me. I could only laugh and open it. Inside it was my hair clip. Yes, the very one Slade had now. It was still blue, still a butterfly, but it wasn't as special to me then. It wasn't until I lost something more special than that._

_"It's for your hair. You're always pulling it out of your eyes," Mrs. Markov commented, flipping her own bangs out of her eyes. Wonder who I inherited that trait from. _

_"You should get one too!" I yelled, only joking though. _

_"Trent! You let Tara open her presents without me here?" Mr. Markov grinned, cutting a slice from the cake and handing it to me. All I got was single bite of cake before the ground started to shake violently._

_My mother began screaming while my dad shoved Trent and me out of the room. Both of us managed to make it outside, watching pieces of our house start to crumble and hearing my mother's screams ringing through my ears. Then the house completely fell apart, my parents still inside and Trent and I watching. My first brush with my powers…_

…I fell forward, my neck cracking a bit from being in the same position all night. Yet another nightmare, even after three weeks of being in the caves. When would this end? My training last time had gone until… The Master of Games and the Tournament of Heroines! Starfire and Raven had been there too. Uh, but the nightmare. I could never forget that day. The house collapsing, mom and dad getting crushed, Trent running back in and tripping, hitting his head. I had watched my entire family die while fiddling with that stupid hairclip and goggles. Those stupid gifts were the only thing that were saved, besides me.

My training felt complete. I was stronger and more in control. Though my powers were still acting up. That just meant the Titans were gonna be slightly upset with my powers. Joy.

* * *

"Welcome to the Tournament of Heroines!" The Master of Games introduced. I stood along with other super hero girls, listening to the rules of his phony tournament. It had been only a day since my lament over my progress. Raven and Starfire were there, whispering to each other about the game. There were others there too, but I didn't know or remember anyone.

"Friend Terra! You have been called here too? Wonderful!" Starfire cried once the master had finished explaining.

"How are your powers?" Raven asked darkly, pretending not to really care.

"Better. I've been training a lot since I left," I scratched my neck, not knowing how to explain my random strategies to help me gain control.

"You must come back!" Star cried, hopping up and down. Did she ever calm down?

"First we have to make it out of here. This Master of Games is really suspicious," Raven growled, placing her hood up and walking out.

"Guys, wait, I know all about him. I've seen him before," not a lie, but technically not true either. "He steals everyone's powers."

"Then let's take him down," Raven threw off her hood, running towards the Master of Games. Since when had she been so excited about missions? Usually it was Robin going crazy. She probably just wanted to get out of here. The other contestants would probably find us crazy but oh well. That's the price we'd have to pay.

"Wait! We must organize and fight with the others!" Starfire cried, looking slightly scared. Apparently Starfire was for the others too.

"Forget the others! Let's go!" I joined Raven, charging at the master. Starfire came behind, all three of us attacking at once. Let's just say we got him knocked out and all of us were back home where we belonged. And yes, I was allowed to return to my home most of the time, and by that I don't mean my cave.

But in the main room, there were four guys there to greet us. Three were normal but the other… wow. Orange-blonde hair, his eyes hidden behind a mask, looking just like a more outgoing version of Robin. Not bad. Not bad at all. Ah, but he definitely wasn't Robin.

* * *

A/N 2: This was short! I promise you the next one will be much better than this chapter. And Speedy and Terra can be all cutesy. I'll update next Saturday! Please review, just no flames. 


	5. Someone to Die For

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! Writer's block is really cruel and that's the reason I'm four weeks late updating. Ugh. This chapter took forever to write. Oh and librastar, I'll email the chapters to you next chance I get (which might be a little while longer.) Here's chapter five. May I warn you that Terra and Speedy's opinion of each other is remarkably like that in my truth or dare story and of course they end up together. But this isn't truth or dare so it ended up… interesting.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. Otherwise that one second pause with Robin and Starfire in The End part 2 would have been a kiss. (They so should have!)

* * *

"Terra?" The real Robin looked awfully confused. Can't say the same for Beast Boy. He looked…angry. Starfire stepped in front of me, going to defend her and Raven's decision to bring me back.

"She helped us defeat the Master of Games and we believed she should return to Titans Tower with us. Please, may she stay?" Starfire looked at Robin sweetly. This was hopeless. The only reason they accepted me again the last time was because I died destroying Slade.

"And who's he," Raven murmured, glancing to orange boy. I still couldn't get over the fact of how much he looked like Robin. It was scary. He could have been like a really cute Robin stalker kid.

"This is Speedy. He's going to be staying with us for a while," Robin introduced. So orange boy had a name!

"Hey ladies," Speedy greeted flirtatiously. Definitely not Robin. Robin did not flirt. Except with Starfire. "The guys told me so much about you… well, except for Miss Blondie over there. But you must be that Terra girl Beast Boy was venting about." Now it was Speedy's turn to receive venom eyes from Beast Boy. So the changeling's been venting about me. I bet that happened the first time too.

"Yeah. I'm Terra," I smiled cockily at both Beast Boy and Speedy.

"So now we have seven titans?" Cyborg asked, looking confused. Robin nodded. The Teen Titans had gone from five to seven members in under a minute.

"I'm going to my room to meditate," Raven said softly, disappearing out of the main room. Starfire had slowly worked her way over to Robin's side, whispering something into his ear. Whatever she said made him smile.

"Star and I are going to a movie. We'll be back later and give us a call only if there's trouble," Robin explained, taking Starfire's hand and leaving with her. So I guess my plan had worked out pretty good for them.

"Hey B, let's go play football," Cyborg invited. The changeling perked up, following Cyborg out. Okay. What's going on now? Were they trying to get me and Speedy alone or was that just a coincidence?  
"Hmph, they didn't even invite me to play football," Speedy groaned, taking a seat on the couch of the main room. He motioned for me to join him and I found myself sitting awfully close. Whoa! I don't even know this guy!

"So did Robin go all hero boy and save everyone from the Master of Games?" I questioned, starting to talk to orange boy.

"How'd you know? He's such a show-off and there weren't even any ladies around," Speedy chuckled.

"He's always that way," I laughed. "But he's got Starfire. He'd only show-off for her."

"Ah, so they are together."

"Why else would they be going to the movies?"

"So what about you? You got a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Beast Boy liked me for a while but I scared him away. And do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment. I've had several in the past but they weren't anything special. Just a bunch of hyper teenagers wanting to be with a super hero."

"I hate having powers."

"I don't even have powers. I've just got gifts with archery." We kept talking, not really caring that the sun had cast and the clock read nine, then ten, then eleven. As for our conversations, we talked of our gifts, our lives before becoming a hero, our families. Though I hardly knew him, I suddenly became able to understand him. He was the first person I ever told about Trent and my parents and how my powers killed them.

The only thing I didn't tell him was how this wasn't the first time I'd been with the Titans and how I got a second chance at survival. But I forgot my beliefs. I forgot I wasn't supposed to let anyone else fall unless I wanted them hurt. Now, when I died, he'd be crushed. My life's much too complicated.

"Mind if I turn on a movie or something?" Speedy asked after our conversations had settled down. It was probably now like midnight but it didn't really matter.

"Not at all," I replied sweetly, adjusting my weight to lay back against the couch. Speedy did the same, using the remote to adjust channels on the TV. We ended up watching some old silent film about a vampire attacking people. (A/N: I don't own Nosferatu and I don't think I spelled that right.) How fascinating. It was so fascinating that I found myself falling asleep, my head resting against Speedy's shoulder.

"Ooh! Look-y here! Terra and Speedy got awfully cuddly!" Cyborg taunted as I suddenly sat up. Oh boy, it was morning. What was Cyborg talking about? And then I realized that both Speedy and I had fallen asleep, my head on his shoulder and his arms around me. Oh crap. And worst of all, Beast Boy was watching on too.

"Speedy, wake up," I whispered to orange boy, who sat up suddenly and looked terribly frightened. His hand flew to his head, trying to fix his hair. Image-obsessed much?

"Wha?" Speedy asked, standing up and walking to be behind Beast Boy and Cyborg. He had an arm around each of them, smirking. "You know, guys, nothing happened. Or I could let slip that little fight you had over Raven." Oh. He's good. Wait… Cyborg liked Raven? Now that's messed up. What happened to the Jinx, Bumblebee, Rebecca, and Sarasim that Beast Boy had told me about at my tomb?

"Nothing happened," Beast Boy and Cyborg said in unison. Leave it to Speedy to get them to act like babbling idiots.

"Hey Titans," Robin and Starfire entered together, Raven entering behind them.

"We have glorious news! We have received tickets to the carnival again!" Starfire cried giddily. Ah, this sounded so familiar. Where else had Beast Boy gotten the tickets for our date the first time around? So I guess this time my date was with Speedy.

No, no, no! I can't date Speedy! Hello! I'm dying sooner or later. Wait, not even sooner or later. My next battle with Slade! Which could be at the carnival, or tomorrow, or maybe a month from now. This was much too confusing.

"As long as Slade doesn't strike between now and then," Robin muttered under his breath. Obsessed, much? The carnival would be good for him. It would be good for all of us.

* * *

"This is even more glorious the second time around," Starfire skipped into the carnival. At this point, Beast boy and Cyborg had dragged Raven off to the games just because they wanted to win her something. A little obvious those two were competing. BB would win though. Cyborg hadn't met his girls yet.

"I really should be looking for Slade," Robin murmured. Starfire looked hurt, before taking his hand.

"Let us go on that giant wheel again! It shall be wonderful!" Star darted off, towing Robin behind her. I could only laugh. She was perfect for him.

"So where should we go?" Speedy turned to me with his charming smile. Great. Now I'm describing him as charming.

"Don't matter. Just keep me a safe distance from Robin and Starfire on the Ferris Wheel. I'm not in the mood to see how long they can kiss," I muttered. Speedy chuckled, taking my hand and began dragging me into the crowd of the carnival.

"They can't be that bad already. Now I say the haunted house first. Everyone needs a little scare,' he kept walking up until we got to the line, which was non-existent due to the fact the ride was closed. They had it taped with caution tape, yet no onlookers were around. Not your typical scene.

"I take it we're not going in there anymore," I laughed, though it was more out of nervousness. What was going on? That had to be a set up or something! Slade would trap me somehow, I know it! He'd get me alone and kill me. Or the clip…

"Who says it's off limits? I say we go in," Speedy smirked. Ah! Slade was going to use Speedy to lead me into his trap! I'm so paranoid. I just need to relax and let things happen. I still have time, I think.

"Fine, Mr. Lawbreaking-vigilante," I was giggling now. See, not paranoid! The haunted house was nothing more than a tiny shack, painted to match that of the night sky, but made to look like it was chipped and old. The inside was so far only a hallway, lighted by small lanterns hanging from the ceiling, almost mini-chandeliers. I couldn't tell if the spider webs on them were real or fake, but they were all over the place.

"Now which way do we go?" Speedy smirked, his teeth catching the light and shining through the darkness. He needs to stop being so concerned with his looks. He really looked fine. Nothing for him to worry about. We had come to a fork in the hallway, leading to two doors, one on the left, one on the right.

"Let's take this one," I motioned to the dark wood door on my left. Speedy, being the gentleman his is, had me open it first, discovering that it was filled with orange fog. This set me off balance alright. Where had I seen that before? Who else had a liking for orange? He was here alright!

The walls were lined with mirrors of all shapes and sizes. Fun house mirrors. Another great memory. Beast Boy learned the truth about me in this fun house. Slade had come after me then too.

"Good choice," Speedy laughed, leading me into the room. Glad it was him leading me and not the other way around. I liked Speedy, but he was there to protect me if something got in my way. Or if some freak came after me. "The mirrors! You're trying to make me loose even more self-esteem."

"I thought only girls think they're fat," I smiled, catching onto the joke at his over-inflated ego.

"No…hey! I'm not a girl! And could your head get any bigger?" He was pointing at my reflection in one of the mirrors where my head was like twelve times my body.

"I could say the same for yours without the mirror," he looked kind of hurt at that, but as I said, his ego's big. A noise behind me caught my attention and I spun around quickly, dropping orange boy's hand and only finding nothing on my other side. With a scowl on my face, I came back to Speedy. I didn't say anything and I think he understood. He didn't need to know what I thought was trying to terrify me.

_Ah, but he does. You can still be my apprentice. He is not your friend. You have nothing here._ The taunting voice of Slade resonated through my head. Why was I hearing him? Ah! So paranoid!

"Ya know, Terra, I'm glad the other titans left us alone," Speedy was suddenly off on a speech. This ought to be interesting.

"They always leave us alone. We're the newcomers. But they might as well. We don't fit in," I said softly, glancing through the darkness at my feet.

"Why is that?"

"Because we're blondes," I smirked, continuing down the hallway.

"Nah. I just think they understand we need some time alone," Speedy's breath was on my neck, his arms holding me gently at the waist. I turned my head, about to kiss him. Yeah, I know, we just met. Oh well. My days are numbered, best enjoy it. But right as our lips brushed against one another's, who appears in my sight but dear old Slade. And apparently he has a problem with me kissing boys. He stopped me and beast Boy too. Thought that's technically a good thing.

"Hello Terra. Are you ready to join me now?" His voice was real now, echoing throughout the room. Speedy stopped in front of me protectively, his arms slipping away and moving to the quiver on his back. Orange boy and arrows, what a classy combination.

"I'm not your apprentice! I'm a Titan now!" I practically screamed. Poor Speedy, caught in the middle.

"But our deal, child," Slade whispered, but both me and Speedy heard it fine. He should really be an actor. He manipulates his voice very well.

"We never had a deal," I sneered. Speedy seemed to disappear from in front of me a second to slip through the maze of mirrors and somehow ended up behind Slade.

"But don't you remember? You become my apprentice. And you can live. I have the clip, you know," Slade murmured. Speedy was grinning and it was starting to scare me. What the hell was he up to?  
"Oh, you mean this clip?" Speedy held in his hands my blue butterfly clip. "I saw it in your pocket and figured it didn't belong to you." Slade ran at Speedy but the archer had already dodged his attack and was firing an arrow in Slade's general direction. As for me, I was pretty much in shock due to the fact that my friend, uh, for now, just very good friends who almost kiss, had managed to rescue the one possession on dearest to me. The one binding me to this earth.

"Terra! Let's get the Titans and get out of here!" Speedy yelled, jumping over Slade who was lying on the ground somehow. But saw the archer was hopping over his enemy, the enemy decided to stand up. Speedy was caught on Slade's back and found himself being flung off it. He fell against a wall, unconscious.

'These matters don't concern him," Slade growled, advancing towards me. Great. Now I had to fight. My hands were glowing yellow as I pulled the dirt from below me. I was thankful this had been built cheaply off the ground Instead of having an actually floor. If it had been, I'd have been dead.

The rocks I threw at him were only a distraction as I ran at him and tried to kick him. My actual fighting skills stunk when it came to hand-to-hand combat, but this was just a small fight, right?

Ah, that went okay, but the rest didn't. The building was starting to shake. Either my powers decided to go outta control again or the building was just flimsy. Both were an option. A look of fear appeared on Slade's face as the mirrors began to break due to the ceiling falling in. Or maybe there had been a giant hole in the ceiling coming in and that was why the caution tape had been up. Well, the building was crumbling and Speedy was still unconscious.

"We'll meet again, Terra. That battle will be your last," he growled, disappearing in all the dust from the rubble. I didn't care about Slade's warning anymore. The building was collapsing and there was no way I was going to let what happened to my family happen to Speedy. By the time I actually stopped and calmed down. I had fallen in the grass outside the haunted house with Speedy in my arms.

A crowd had gathered now, the haunted house nothing more than a pile of rubble. The inquisitive Titans were at my side fairly quickly. Robin seemed more concerned with what happened than what happened to us, but that was Robin for you. Yet a pounding headache kept me from telling anything and I found myself drifting out of consciousness too.

* * *

A/N 2: Wow that chapter was long. I can't make any promises as to when the next chapter will be up. But it should be soon. Hope you liked, please review, and no flames!


	6. In This World

A/N: Okay, okay. I know I haven't posted in AGES. High school's been overwhelming and I haven't had any time. But while I was on vacation I had a sudden urge to write like a crazy person so I finished Blue Butterfly. Chapter Six is what you're reading now, and seven will be up within the next week. Enjoy!

* * *

"Care to explain what happened in there?" Robin asked angrily, his arms folded and his foot tapping. I sat on the couch next to my partner in crime, Speedy. The other titans stood in similar positions to Robin, all grilling us with their furious eyes.

"Slade attacked us! He came after Terra! He wanted her as his apprentice! I got knocked out and Terra saved me. But in the process, the haunted house collapsed," Speedy's eyes looked troubled, as if something was unsettling about the situation.

"Why were you even in the haunted house to begin with? They had it taped off," Robin scolded.

"Can you stop this? We're supposed to be a team and now you're yelling at the two members who already feel isolated," Yeah, I was angry now. Couldn't Robin understand the need to do something spontaneous? Did he ever have any fun? Starfire looked afraid for some reason, whether it was Robin's short temper or her pacifist nature. Raven's eyes were sympathetic, obviously she knew of isolation- she brought it on herself.

"I don't care at the moment. I'll be in the evidence room if you need me," Robin stormed off as if he knew he couldn't control his anger. Starfire watched him go for a minute.

"Robin," she called after, finally chasing him. Cyborg left too, but probably not to go follow the leader. Raven left silently, leaving just Speedy, Beast Boy, and me.

"Why would Slade want _you_ for an apprentice?" The changeling spat before exiting. Apparently he's still mad, but he had every right to be. I had been a jerk. Oh well.

"Alone again. They don't even try to make us feel wanted," Speedy laughed, finally relaxing and setting his feet up. Leave it to him to get comfortable in a situation that was anything but. His head turned towards me though, his eyes now serious. "So why does Slade want you to be his apprentice?"

"It's complicated," I couldn't tell him! I would confuse his small brain… just kidding. But I told myself I wouldn't get attached and telling him this would be telling him everything.

"And what does the clip got to do with anything?" He tossed it over to me and I fastened it in my hair quickly, out of habit. I remember wearing it every day after my family died. Now here I was, years later, wearing it in the company of the first person I've let in as my friend in year. Oh fine, I give in. Why not let him know everything?

And there I was, explaining the remaining pieces of my life story to him. It went against everything I had promised myself but who cared now? I sure didn't. Better to not die alone and lonely. I died quiet happily last time… sort of.

When I finished, Speedy blinked, staring at me through his mask. I had no way of knowing what he was thinking through that thing, but the silence was definitely saying a lot. All of a sudden, he grabbed my hand and stood up.

"Come on. We're getting out of here," he was grinning like a lunatic now. I was officially scared

"What?" I stared at him, completely dumbstruck and living up to my hair color. (Sorry for any blonde jokes, I'm a blonde to begin with…)

"If you only have so long to live then I need to take you somewhere," he pulled me off the couch and I practically fell into his arms. Awkward…

"But…but Slade might attack! I should just stay here!" I pleaded with him, but orange-boy wasn't hearing it.

"Who cares about Slade? Enjoy what you've got left!" And suddenly he kissed me. A nice kiss too, for my first one this time around. Wait… this was pretty much my first kiss. Slade had interrupted all my others.

And for that minute, nothing mattered. I was in Titan's Tower, making out with the one person who truly knew me. I wasn't afraid of Slade, or the coming battle. I never was afraid of death and it was going to remain that way. The only problem was Speedy would be heard broken, but even that didn't seem to bother him anymore.

"Where do you want to go?" I sighed breathlessly. I actually couldn't think straight for once. Wow. This wasn't like me.

"The shores around Titan's Tower. Skip rocks, swim, whatever. Let's just hang out," I smiled at him, just completely happy. It could never last but that was fine. We ran through the tower, down the numerous flights of stairs, racing and laughing at each other. We were just normal teenagers for those few minutes, not superheroes.

As for actually at the shore, I sat in his lap on the rocks. Anyone walking by would have thought me a slut but I didn't care for other people's opinions. We kissed occasionally and spoke of the titans and the problems that seemed so small in comparison with mine. Though I discovered another reason why Speedy wanted to come outside… it was now sunset.

The sun began to sink below the horizon, practically blinding me with its brilliant colors. Slowly, the bright faded into darkness and the stars were introduced. Speedy was stroking my hair softly, and I put my hand on his for a second, but instead my hand hit my clip. A wave of terror came over me.

"Speedy…Speedy, this isn't my clip," a shiver echoed in my voice. The clip had a chip on the back, I could feel it. How had I missed it before?

"Then…" Speedy's eyes were wide, or at least the mask was. I nodded, knowing exactly what he was going to say next.

"Yes. Slade must still have it," I replied solemnly. This was not good. The clip was out of my hair now and into my hands so I could examine it. The clip seemed pretty familiar somehow. Like I had seen technology like that before. But where?

"Maybe he'll go easy. Maybe he doesn't know that it's not your real clip," Speedy suggested. And that when it hit me- why the chip was familiar. There had been one in my Slade suit. It had connected Slade to my brain. If I had kept it on any longer. I would have been under his control.

_Oh, but you are._

I gasped, practically falling off Speedy's lap. He looked at me, both confused and concerned.

"Terra, what's wrong?" Speedy cried, catching me before I fell onto one of the jagged rocks we were sitting on. Now that would have been ironic- me getting killed by my power and not by Slade. _Why don't you tell him about my control over you? I could even make you say it to him. I could have you kill him._ Slade whispered it to my brain and I felt my mouth open but no words came out. Thank you voice for choosing this moment to stop working.

Without warning, I suddenly felt Slade's presence in me disappear. It felt so weird, like a part of me was missing. The paranoid, living-in-the past Terra had left with him. I began to see Speedy's live-life-to-the-fullest attitude. That's when I made up my mind. My time was over.

"I'm going Speedy. It's time. Signal the titans and tell them to follow me to Slade's lair. I can't take this anymore," I stood up, looking down at Speedy sadly. A small smile still lurked on my lips. He had made this second life perfect. I really was going to miss him.

"Ter…alright. I'll use the communicator," Speedy stood up, hugging me suddenly. " I don't want to loose you, but I guess I have to."

That was what I had wanted to avoid, the tears. Crying was the thing I hated the most, next to Slade. Never had I felt so happy and unhappy at the same time. I was going to die.

After a last kiss, Speedy told the Titans that I had figured out where Slade's lair was without giving away the true details. No one questioned anything, knowing this was going to be one heck of a fight. I took this time to finally wipe the tears out of my eyes. My last battle was about to begin.

* * *

A/N 2: There you have it. The sixth chapter. The seventh will be up by next Saturday and that is the end. Expect one extremely unpredictable plot twist next chapter just because I was feeling creative while writing this. Do review! No flames please. 


	7. All These Things That I've Done

A/N: And this is how the story ends. Wow, it's taken me forever to write this. Anyway, thanks to all that reviewed all this time. Hope you enjoy it and expect a lot of one shots from me in the near future.

* * *

"You better not be lying. Are you sure this is where Slade's headquarters is?" Robin glared, running through the dark underground. The tunnels even had the weird orange tint I remembered from the first time.

"Positive. It should be right ahead," I yelled, running forward on my feet. Robin and Speedy were both directly behind me, sprinting. Pure adrenalin was the thing making me seem like a track star. Usually I suck at running.

As I had insisted, we came to the large underground cavern with orange windows and lights. The room was filled with misplaced rocks and computer screens in a corner. The only out of place thing was a giant chair, like a throne. Sitting in it and smirking was Slade.

"Ah, so my apprentice has led you all here," Slade announced, getting out of his throne. "Good. I was growing impatient as to when you would find me."

"I'm not your apprentice," I Screamed, Speedy looking at me reassuringly. At least someone believed in me. "I led them here so they could help me fight you."

"So tell me, when did you realize the clip was merely a decoy to get control over you?" Slade purred, stepping towards the line of Titans that I was currently leading. How'd this happen? And why wasn't Robin acting all Slade-I-hate-you-and-you-should-die? Usually that was his game plan. But not tonight I guess.

"You don't control me," the last part came out separated due to the fact that Slade suddenly lifted his hand and mine went up too, along with a giant rock. Somehow he did have control over me! The next thing I knew, I was thrown up against the wall. What surprised me was who did it.

"Nice work, apprentice," Slade stood behind Speedy a hand on his shoulder. My brain suddenly went numb. Speedy… how could… no… this wasn't possible… he wouldn't… how? My brain no longer functioned anymore.

Now I knew how hurt Beast Boy was the first time around. He had told me everything, like I had done to Speedy, and then I used it against him. Speedy hadn't really stolen the clip from Slade, he had the decoy one to give to me. When I thought Slade was talking about me as his "apprentice", he had really been talking about Speedy. Poor Beast Boy, this was true pain.

The other titans had different reactions. Starfire looked just as shocked as I was. Both Raven and Cyborg were scowling, as if they had known something had been up. Beast Boy read no emotion, he looked sort of numb too. As for our leader, he seemed to be piecing together the clues that led to this in his head.

Another wave of Slade's hand brought up dozens of Sladebots, which most of the Titans decided to attack. Robin and I had other things to worry about.

I no longer cared about Slade. He was an asshole alright, but he wasn't the one who kissed me, the one who I spilled my guts to, the on I thought I loved. My target had changed. I would take down Speedy with me.

"Apprentice, kill her. Now, little Robin, we can fight alone," Slade instructed, beginning his usual battle against Robin. Speedy came towards where I saw with my back against the wall, his mask narrowed to slits.

I now understood why Slade wanted Speedy. Orange Boy was just like Robin. If Slade could not have the Boy Wonder, why not have his look alike? The difference was that Speedy probably wanted this. He seemed to enjoy conniving me into falling for him and believing I could trust him.

"Hello, Terra," Speedy smirked, pulling an arrow from his quiver and aiming at me. A new wave of courage came over me. I had to get up, had to fight. I'll let myself die only when I knew that Speedy and Slade got what they deserved.

"Speedy," I smiled, wincing, trying to stand up. I think I cracked a rib or something but oh well. I had to fight.

"Scared to hurt me?" Speedy taunted. This seemed so familiar. I had taunted the Titans like this. Speedy had become me.

"Why would I be, you're not," I smiled, running at him and pulling up rocks to throw. An arrow came speeding at me and I used a rock to block the attack. He dodged the oncoming boulders heading his way.

"Oh, I forgot. I have a story for you. About a family. A mother, a father, their daughter, and their son. On the daughter's birthday, an earthquake happened. And whose worms were on a rampage underneath their city that killed her family but not her. He always wanted you as his apprentice, even then. So he got rid of your family, Terra, hoping you would come to him. And you still won't. I truly liked you, Terra. Just, you should have worked for Slade. We could have been together until your time is up. But you chose the Titans," Speedy explained, attacking me through the whole story. I had kicked and punched at him, but my brain was numb.

I didn't kill my parents. Slade had. Slade killed Trent, and Mom, and Dad. It wasn't my fault. It was Slade's. And Speedy… why would he believe Slade's theories and ideas were right when all Slade cared about was destruction.

"I would never join you now," a punch finally struck him, square in the jaw, sending him keeling over. The boy recovered quickly, wiping the blood off his now split lip. Around me, Robin and Slade were still going at it, fighting in hand to hand combat. Star, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven were almost done eliminating the Sladebots, Raven and Starfire ready to run and help Robin if necessary.

"Too bad," Speedy kicked me in the stomach, then adding to the already growing pain there. I almost thought of having to go to the hospital when I realized I wasn't going to live past this fight anyway.

We continued fighting, oblivious to the other battles raging around us. I kicked him, he punched me, it didn't vary. But each blow hurt less as he began to fell the pain setting in. I felt it too, but he probably had never been exposed to this kind of pain like I had. A kick to the knees finally knocked him to the ground. Perfect. In the background, it sounded like Robin was about to either keel over or kill Slade. Time to act.

To anyone who had seen my first time around in this battle, this part would seem very familiar. The familiar pointed rock, about to go in someone's throat. Just this time, the rock was at Speedy's neck and not Beast Boy's. This was my own powers too, not Slade controlling me.

Speedy's mask was wide now, his mouth open. He seemed speechless that I was beating him. And that's the moment when a chain of flashbacks went through my head. I saw the two of us on together on the beach today, us kissing, the first night where we had stayed up talking, the haunted house… why did I feel so bad about wanting to kill him?

"Speedy, please don't make me do this," I growled. Why was I not killing him? Why did my conscience try to kick in now? I knew the second I put the rock down he was going to hop up and kill me. Then I knew how to end this battle. If Speedy survived, he survived. I wouldn't and Slade wouldn't so it was my only option.

I moved the rock off Speedy's neck and pounded it into the ground beside him. Using the very little strength I had left, I began to start the earthquake/volcano that would have taken out the whole city had I not stopped it. The familiar rumbling of the ground let me know I was succeeding.

"Terra!" Beast Boy yelled, glaring at me and understanding I was letting my powers out of control purposely. Speedy was staring at me too, amazed I had let him live. Yeah, yeah, I can be nice person. I ran towards Robin then, going to instruct him of the best way to kill a psycho villain.

"Robin, throw Slade into the lava!" I cried. Robin looked at me funny, as did the other Titans. Speedy had disappeared but I could hear his footsteps. The ground beneath all of us was beginning to split, showing us the lava underneath. Only then did Robin understand my meaning. The other Titans fled out of the cavern too.

Now it was just me and Robin versus Slade. An equal fight considering we were all worn out. Robin's blows at Slade were hardly making any effect, so I stepped in. The rock ceiling was falling, our battle moving every few moments to get out of the way.

"Are you happy, Terra. Being with them? There is so much more to your powers," Slade began to rant, but Robin and I interrupted him with two kicks to the stomach. This sent him toppling over the edge and into one of the numerous lava pits I had created.

"Yeah, I'm happy and I don't need you to make me that way," I retorted as his body disappeared beneath the fiery lava.

"Let's get out of here," Robin muttered, running in a jagged path to avoid the rocks and giant pits.

"I need to stop this. Tell the Titans I said goodbye," I smiled, freezing in place and concentrating all my power. The last thing I remember was hearing myself scream.

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the dark tunnels, a boy with bows and arrows making his way down the corridor of stone and dirt. A mask shielded his eyes from the world, hiding the trace of tears underneath it.

"Terra?" His voice choked as he entered the place his master once used. It was just stones now, no more orange windows that scared him or master that punished severely. What remained however was Slade's throne, and what was lying beside it. "No, no, please don't be dead."

Speedy ran to her body, flipping her onto her back so he could see her face. There were bruises and cuts everywhere. Blood smeared down her cheeks like tears. The girl now in Speedy's arms had no pulse, no life, not even a spirit to her.

"Terra, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever joined Slade. I'm sorry, I betrayed you. I should have changed. I should have… been more like you," he whispered, letting his tears fall off his face.

Now he could hear more footsteps, no doubt the Titans. Quickly, he set Terra's body back against the hard earth. A last glance at Terra made him notice something. There, beside where her left hand had been was the blue butterfly clip. In a quick swipe, he grabbed it and hid behind some tall boulders as the Titans entered.

"Do you think friend Terra is alright?" Starfire asked, walking in one of the underground tunnels leading to Slade's old hide-outs.

"I don't know. She never came out," Robin muttered, holding Star's hand. Secretly, he hoped she had survived it. Terra was the reason he and Star were even together.

"Let's hope everything's okay then," Cyborg assured as the five Titans reached the cave. What they saw amazed them all.

On the ground, right beside Slade's throne lay Terra. Her body was stiff, her straw blonde hair streaked with dried blood. From the eyes of the Titans, Terra was dead.

Starfire gasped and began crying into Robin's shoulder while Beast Boy's eyes just sort of glazed over. Raven bowed her head, as did Cyborg. As for Robin, he just held onto Starfire and hoped what he saw wasn't true.

Cyborg went to her body, hooking up his sensors and gadgets to Terra to get a reading on her. It seemed so hopeless. Their friend had died trying to save the city.

"She's dead alright. The effort of stopping everything must have killed her," the half-robot deducted, unhooking his scanners.

"We should take her body up to the surface and give her a proper burial. I'll transport us all out of here," Raven suggested. Robin nodded and Raven began to encase them in her aura. They were back on the streets of Jump City, carrying Terra's corpse.

The on-again/off-again hero watched the Titans leave with Terra's body. She deserved better than to sit in this stupid cave and rot. She deserved to be alive.

Now the question began to haunt him. How had Terra managed to get back her clip? It was without doubt the real one, there were no microchips anywhere on it. Slade had always kept it with him, knowing he couldn't trust his apprentice with the real one. Had she stole it back from him before either of them died, or had it just been magic? Whatever it was, it didn't matter now. She was dead and it was partially his fault. Though he never could have killed her anyway.

* * *

A/N 2: The end! Please review! No flames. Thank you, thank you, thank you! 


End file.
